Cinta itu Relatif
by Katzius
Summary: Jean sudah memegang prinsip 'Irony Man'-nya, namun apa yang terjadi bila hari ini adalah hari Valentine?


**Allos, Minna!**

**Katzius kembali lagi! Kali ini saya menulis dalam tema Valentien. Saya di sini akan mencoba dan berbagi bentuk 'cinta' yang lain :) Semoga Minna sekalian suka, ya. Dan buat yang nunggu Day After Day chap 7, itu saya gomen beud kalo bener2 teladd. Tapi udah dalam masa pengerjaan, kok, mudah2an bisa selesai segera.  
><strong>

**Nah, silakan nikmati fanfic yang merupakan sekuel dari 'The Irony Man'!**

**Selamat menikmati, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama-sensei owned SnK.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu Relatif**

**.**

**.**

**A Valentine Special Fic by Katzius **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY VELENTINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jean melangkah menuju gerbang sekolahnya dengan penuh semangat. Dia kini tak sendirian lagi, melainkan berpegang teguh pada prinsip <em>single<em>-nya yang sudah ditetapkan beberapa minggu lalu.

Namun, dia tak tahu hari ini hari apa sampai dia berlalu di depan lobi sekolah. Banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang duduk bergerombol. Beberapa menggenggam kotak berwarna pink atau merah hati. Jean awalnya tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

SREG.

Dibukanya pintu geser kelasnya dan dengan segera dia duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah teman biksunya Connie Springer.

"Oi, Connie, hari ini tidak ada PR, kan?" kata Jean sambil meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja.

Connie tidak menjawab, melainkan memandang Jean heran. Jean yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, hanya balas memandangi Connie dengan lebih heran lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa, Jean?" tanya teman biksunya itu.

"Er… tanggal 14 Februari, kan?" kata Jean mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, tapi kau tahu ini hari apa?" Connie masih melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Hari… Jum'at, kan?" Jean masih menjawab dengan polosnya.

Connie memukulkan telapak tangan ke dahinya. "Pendeta Valentinus, Jean!"

"Pendeta Valentinus…?" Jean masih tidak mengerti. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membuatnya paham dengan yang dimaksud Connie. "…Oh!"

"Nah, paham, kan?"

Jean mengangguk. Dia menghela napas.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu padaku?" tanyanya. "Kupikir kau tahu tentang prinsip yang sekarang kupanut,"

Connie garuk-garuk kepala. "Jadi… kau tidak mengharapkan cokelat dari seorang gadis? Dari Mikasa, misalnya? Bukankah dia sudah kau taksir sejak SMP?"

Jean menutup matanya lalu menggeleng. "Sejujurnya, sih, tidak. Tapi jika tetap diberi, ya, kuterima saja,"

"Kau benar-benar berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu, ya," komentar Reiner. "Sori, tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian,"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Reiner?" tanya Jean. "Kau mengharapkan cokelat?"

"Aku malah sudah dapat dua pagi ini," kata Reiner sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku di sebelah kanan Jean. "Dua-duanya dari adik kelas,"

"Aku juga sudah dapat," sahut Bertholdt yang berada dua bangku dari Jean.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengharap, Jean? Ini kan _event_ sekali setahun," kata Bertholdt lagi.

"Siapa yang peduli?" kata Jean sambil membuka-buka buku pelajarannya, sekedar berusaha menghindar dari topik yang tak dia senangi ini.

Connie masih ingin melanjutkan perbincangan pagi ini, namun dia menyadari penolakan dari temannya ini, dan langsung memilih diam.

Reiner, yang juga sama seperti Connie, justru lebih memilih untuk menanyai Eren dan Armin yang baru duduk di kursi mereka. "Hei, Armin, Eren, bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah dapat cokelat?"

Armin cuma terdiam, wajahnya memerah sedikit, sedangkan Eren nyengir sambil menunjukkan dua buah kotak kecil, yang satu berbungkuskan kertas putih, lengkap dengan pita biru, dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah menyala dengan pita hitam, lengkap dengan mawar merah asli ditempelkan dengan selotip.

Jean cuma melirik sedikit, namun kemudian kembali fokus pada buku pelajarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulangnya, Jean yang awalnya berangkat sekolah berpamitan pada ibunya dengan penuh semangat, kini pulang sekolah dengan lesu. Dai baru sadar, keputusan untuk menjadi _single_ itu berat, apalagi jika _couple_ ada di sekitar dan lagi banyak jumlahnya. Belum lagi kalau mereka sudah yayang-yayangan bergelimpangan.

Jean menghela napas.

Bayangkan, di sekolahnya, hampir tidak ada cowok yang tidak mendapat cokelat. Gurunya Rivaille malah mendapat puluhan dari murid-murid, kemudian ajaibnya Connie malah mendapat tiga kotak, yang dia anggap sama harganya dengan keberuntungan seumur hidup. Pokoknya, suasana di sekolahnya sedang sangat tidak mendukung program _single_-nya. Bahkan dia akan berencana bolos sekolah hingga ingar-bingar Valentine berakhir.

"Aku pulang…" katanya lemas lesu sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, Jean!" sambut ibunya dari dapur.

"Ya…" Jean menjawab malas. Dia langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Segera dinyalakannya komputer untuk menenangkan _kokoro_-nya yang lelah.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Jean?" panggil ibunya.

"Ya? Masuk saja, Bu," balas pemuda berambut coklat susu itu.

"Jean, ada sedikit hadiah buatmu," kata ibunya.

"Hadiah apa?" Jean cuma memandangi ibunya dengan masam.

"Nih," ibunya melemparkan sekotak coklat.

"C-cokelat?" Jean memandangi ibunya heran.

"Yah.. untuk merayakan Valentine, ibu memberimu itu," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Hari ini Hari Kasih Sayang, kan?" kata ibunya. "Nah, Ibu memberikan itu sebagai hadiah kasih sayang untukmu, Sayang,"

Jean melongo terkagum pada ibunya yang masih tersenyum.

"Ingat, Jean," kata ibunya sebelum pergi. "Cinta itu relatif,"

Jean masih melongo sebelum mengulangi apa yang dikatakan ibunya secara tak sadar, "Cinta itu relatif,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, emosi Jean sudah lebih cerah.

"Yoo! Selamat pagi!" katanya sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"Lho, Jean…" Connie menatapnya heran. "Kau kerasukan, ya?"

Jean menatapnya tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa sih, kau ini?"

"Tapi.. hari ini kau jauh lebih ceria daripada kemarin pagi, dan barusan kemarin sore kau galau setengah mampus gara-gara tidak dapat cokel–" Jean segera membekap teman botaknya itu sebelum mulut embernya membocorkan kejadian kemarin.

"Nih, aku sudah dapat! Jadi tutup bacotmu!" kata Jean sambil mengangkat bungkusan cokelatnya.

"WOO!" Connie, Reiner, dan yang lainnya segera memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. "Akhirnya Jean si Forever Alone dapat cewek!"

"Apa maksud kalian!?" Jean menatap mereka dengan hawa membunuh.

"E-eh, tidak, kok…" Reiner mundur sambil berkeringat. Namun, tetap saja Jean menghajarnya keluar jendela dengan bogem mentah, bersama beberapa anak lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cokelat dari siapa itu?" tanya Eren polos.

"Ya… seseorang yang sangat spesial," kata Jean.

"Ibumu, ya?" tebak Armin. Jean membeku di tempat mendengar tebakan yang sebegitu jitunya.

"A-a…" Jean tidak mampu berkomentar saking kagetnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Eren.

"Gampang," kata Armin. "Jean sejak kemarin tidak mendapat cokelat, dan jika kita mendapat cokelat di sekolah, normalnya kita akan membawa pulang dulu, kan? Kita tidak akan perlu menunjukkannya karena teman kita pasti sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat. Nah, jika dia sampai sengaja membawa cokelat itu dengan tasnya, itu membuktikan dia mendapatnya di rumah. Di dekat rumah Jean tidak ada satu pun tetangga yang merupakan remaja perempuan, dan toko kue pun jauh. Jadi, pilihan satu-satunya hanya keluarganya,"

"OOHH!" Seisi kelas menatap kagum pada Armin yang beranalisis sejenius Sherlock Holmes, dan kemudian memandang geli pada Jean yang tidak dapat menahan malu.

"Ooh, Jean, berarti kau Inces–" sebelum Connie sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia pun juga dihajar bogem mentah oleh Jean hingga mental keluar jendela.

"Ada yang masih mau tertawa?" Jean bertanya pada seisi kelas. Kelas langsung sunyi.

"Nah begitu dong," Jean langsung mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi miliknya.

"Tapi, Jean… tak apa-apakah kau menerima cokelat dari ibumu?" tanya Eren. "Cokelat Valentine kan untuk menyatakan cinta,"

"Yaa… Cinta kan relatif, tenang saja," kata Jean sambil tersenyum tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Eren.

"Ya begitulah maksudnya!" kata Jean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Adoooohhhhh kok ini gaje ya. Udah pendek, gaje, telat lagi. Udahlah, saya gak peduli lagi walaupun udah telat. Saya cuma mau menunjukkan sisi valentine yang lain :D<strong>

**Nah, sekian dulu, ya, Minna! Selamat ketemu di fic berikutnya, dan jangan lupa merepiew! :3  
><strong>

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
